The Days of My Rebirth
by Music Keeps My Heart Beating
Summary: "Dear Luka, Did you know that when you left me, my heart stopped beating for 10 whole minutes?" Moka writes Luka, Luka misses Moka. Were they never meant to be? (Character are not mine! They belong to their respective writes/creators) Full summary and warnings inside.
1. Day 1

**Warnings: Rape, self mutilation, angst, depression, some Yuki bashing, more warnings later.**

**Full Summary: After Luka leaves, Moka's world comes crashing down around her. She writes letters to Luka in her diary to lessen the pain. Meanwhile Luka misses Moka and is haunted by his past and memories. Luka regrets hurting Moka and wishes to make things better. Now what would happen if they somehow meet again. Will Luka fall in love with Moka again or remain devoted to Yuki for the rest of eternity? Huge revelations and secrets are later revealed. Cross over of Rosario + Vampire/ Oh! My Goddess / Uragiri wa Boku Namae o Shitteiru.**

* * *

Moka POV:

Day 1

Dear Luka,

Did you know that when you left me, my heart stopped beating for 10 whole minutes? Everyone was trying really hard to get my heart beating again. In the end thinking about Luze being so sad brought me back. So I guess in a way I've been reborn, given a second chance. So that is why this is day one of my rebirth. I've decided to write you these letters, even though you will never read them. This is just to somewhat lessen the pain of you leaving me... I love you so much that it hurts me. I knew my grandfather was hurting you, using you as a toy, raping you. I wanted to help, but I was so weak. And because of this weakness, Yuki got to you first and healed your broken soul. You don't know how much I hate myself...Even though Yuki was my best friend and she stole you from me, I don't hate her. After all you really love her and she makes you happy,something I couldn't do. I guess in a way I do deserve to be lonely. And so if the darkness ever decides to take you, I want it to take me too... I don't think I could bare being alone in this emptiness that is me. I could laugh if I wasn't in so much pain. I could tell you I love you and that I never meant for things to turn out this way, but you'd never believe me. Ahhhhhh this aching loneliness that only you can fill has grown colder, the space bigger. This cold is slowly consuming me like frost slowly creeping, crystallizing everything in its path or even soft, pure white snow falling gently to fill up this emptiness inside me...How I laugh at that last thought. I am truly alone. I know this because even the person who is supposed to be my so called "sister" left me here for our half sisters. And again the words "all alone" echo , in a whisper, inside my head... I know. I sound pathetic, but what does it matter any more. I'm tired though so I guess I'll write you again tomorrow.

Love, Moka

Present:

I closed the journal and hid it in a chest, that was hidden among the rose bushes, and locked it with the key being stored away somewhere with magic. I looked around my now lifeless room and sighed. Not even the birds called anymore... I finally fell asleep to the sound of rain, tears pouring down my face.

* * *

A/N: This FanFic was kinda based on this book called Wenny Has Wings by Janet Lee Carey. Also I got some if the line. So this Moka will solely be the inner Moka with possibly an outer Moka being the inner and talking to the other and blerg... ( P.S. in this story she's going to be like small and petite like a doll. So basically like a little loli~)The POV's will change. And for those who don't know Luka is Zess and Luze is *SPOLER* Luka's younger twin. Anyhow when I talk about like how the chest is hidden among the rose bushes, her room is lifeless, the birds calling, and the rain? Well Moka is living in hell with her mother, Hildu, even though the original agreement was that Her father, God, gets her for the human months of March, April, May, June, July, and August, Hildu the rest. ( By the way, Hildu is the daughter of the

great demon lord, so Moka is his granddaughter, as is Urd, Moka's elder sister. And Belladandy and Skurd are their half sisters. Confusing? I know. ) Anyhow Moka's room is, imagine the most beautiful garden ever times that with like infinity, ( ya I know, I went there~ ) and it reflects her mood. So when she was happy her room was full of color. Now imagined everything still being alive, but now is bleached of all color. So anyhow since she was crying, it rained. ( she has like a weather barrier to keep away cold, heat, and ect. ) So ummmm ya... Just pm me if you have any questions and reviews are always enjoyed as constructive criticism helped. If you want to see a picture of how she is going to look in this story here's a link, just add actual dots and remove spaces~:/ entry /30098891 

Btw please no Flames~


	2. Memories

Luka's POV:

I suddenly sat up in bed, cold sweat making me shiver, as I woke up due to ANOTHER nightmare. In my dream I was being touched my that man. O shuddered. I really have to stop thinking about the past. Then my stomach decided it was hungry so I went to go look for some food. As I was eating I noticed that today was November 28. Her birthday was in 5 days, damn... Memories suddenly flooded my mind.

Memories Start:

December 3

She was sleeping as I silently crept into her room. I chuckled as I saw her hugging her favorite body pillow close to her as if it were the only thing anchoring her to life. This was understandable though, after all she craved physical touches. So having nothing she uses her pillow as a substitute. I hated to wake her but I couldn't help myself as I crawled into bed beside her, replacing her pillow with my own body. She slowly opened one of her eyes as she peered groggily at me with an unfocused red eye. She sat up rubbing at her eyes with small hands. I simply was content to stare at her. "Happy Birthday" I whispered lovingly to her as I pulled her on top of my body to cuddle. As much as I hate to say this, and if this gets out I will of course deny, that I as much as her crave the physical touch of of other person. She curled up on my chest. She was so small that all of her could easy fit into my lap, I mused. I felt bad for her. It was her birthday and she was stuck down here as it was December. I know how much she love the sun and the pale beam of the moon. There was a sun, but nothing like in the human world. Ours was a blazing black. The moon was also different from the human world's. Ours was a bloody red instead of a pale silver-white. Nevertheless I was determined to make her happy, but for now I just wanted to be close to her...

Memories End:

When the flow of memories stopped I realize I was crying. The salty water droplets slowly traveling down my cheeks, falling of my face. Get yourself together I told myself. I wasn't hungry anymore. Mu thoughts drifted back to a beautiful girl with white skin, hair, blood red eyes, and a petite body. I miss her...


End file.
